


His Choosing

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: PJO One Shots [2]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth being a nerd, IFD2017, International Fanworks Day 2017, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: What happens when Annabeth and a mortal friend try and sort Percy into a factionJust a quick one shot for International Fanworks Day. Ir you want more things like this, please let me know :)





	

Annabeth was smiling as she walked into the library with one of her only mortal friends, Lauren. “Come on, I need a new series to get addicted to.”

She was dragged to the YA section and browsed the spines, finding a book thick enough to last her a couple of days. Lauren had started doing the same thing at the opposite end so they could cover more ground. After a while, Annabeth heard a book being removed from the shelves. She turned towards the noise only to have a book shoved in front of her face.

“Divergent?” She asked reading the front cover.

“What about this one?”

She grabbed it and started reading the back. “What’s it about?”

Lauren audibly gasped. “You haven’t even seen the movie? Who are you and what have you done with my Annabeth?”

“It came out during that summer I went camping, didn’t it?” Her mind started replaying memories of when she left with the rest of the Seven to stop Gaia.

Lauren nodded. “Just trust me, you have to read this. Thank me later.” Knowing how fast Annabeth could read when she wanted too, she handed her the other two books in the trilogy, along with the collection of stories about Four.

* * *

 

“So what do you think so far?” Lauren asked the next time they saw each other.

“They were amazing,” she responded as she sat down next to her.

“Were?”

“Yes, were. I finished them last night.”

“But those were four decent sized books! That must be a personal best, even for you.”

Annabeth softly chuckled and shook her head. “Not even close.”

“Damn girl, you’re a reading machine.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“Well, now that you’ve sped through them, you can participate in my favorite passtime!”

“And that is?” Annabeth wondered what reading those books would have to do with it.

“Sorting people into the different factions, obviously.” Annabeth should’ve seen that one coming; Lauren was a neat freak, and it only seemed natural that her idea of fun was to organize people.

* * *

 

For the week following their conversation, they had pretended that each of their classmates were at a Choosing Ceremony for themselves. For the most part, they were able to agree on which faction someone belonged to, if they would last in one at all. That sense of agreement broke when Lauren brought up a certain son of Poseidon.

“So what about your boyfriend?”

“What about him?”

“What faction do you think Percy would be in?” Annabeth closed her eyes in concentration. She was quiet a lot longer than Lauren thought she would.

“I don’t know.”

“Then how about we start with which one he came from. Is that any easier?’

She nodded. “Abnegation, without a doubt.”

“And would he stay there?” Annabeth hesitated, then shook her head. “Well that’s one down, only 4 to go.”

“He’s definitely not Candor, and he’d be bored out of his mind in Erudite. I guess that leaves-”

“Amity. Dauntless?” Lauren interrupted as Annabeth finished her sentence. “Dauntless. Amity?”

“How is your boyfriend anything but Amity? He’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.” Annabeth faltered. She couldn’t tell Lauren about any of the things he had done at Camp, on quests, anything that would justify her reasoning. Then again, she doubted Lauren had any other arguments. Of course a boyfriend would act like that. She didn’t really know him, so they were stuck in this stalemate of sorts.

* * *

 

That had gone on for while. Lauren refused to give up and brought it up every time they saw each other. She also banned Annabeth from asking Percy directly, or asking him the questions in the Aptitude Test from the books, insisting that was cheating. After not having an answer for a few months now, which was driving Annabeth insane, they reluctantly agreed that he’d just have to settle on being Divergent, and that only he would know what faction he belonged to.


End file.
